Electrical storage modules for electric cars and hybrid cars include a plurality of electrical storage elements with positive and negative electrode terminals, the plurality of electrical storage elements being connected to each other in series or parallel such that adjacent electrode terminals of the plurality of electrical storage elements are connected to each other by connection members made of metal.
Patent Document 1 (JP2012-186062A) discloses that one side of a connection member is held by a first unit, the other side of the connection member is held by a second unit, and the connection member can slide and move in a connection direction of the connection member over a range of predetermined clearances between the connection member and the first unit, and between the connection member and the second unit. Accordingly, errors in size between the plurality of electric cells, and the first unit and second unit that are mounted thereto can be absorbed in the connection direction of the connection member, making it possible to mount the first unit and the second unit to a plurality of electric cells.